Am I Dating Someone?
Am I Dating Someone is an animation and the second Q&A (other than Rebecca Explains, and the first Q&A after Rebecca Explains being No Mouths?!) created by Rebecca Parham. Synopsis Rebecca Parham answers more questions (whether they're frequently asked or are just some random and trivial questions) she gets in the comments section of her videos or even in her social media. Her fans have asked many questions about her and her animations in the video and Rebecca has answered 33 of these questions. Questions & Answers Characters * Rebecca Parham * The Girlfriend Fairy * Fan * Example character * Tiana * Wreck-It-Ralph * Vaneloppe Von Schweetz * Rebecca's college friends * Game Grumps * Ami Yamato (person who recorded the footage of the VidCon London trip.) * TheOdd1sOut * SomeThingElseYT * ItsSimonsCat * Jaiden Animations (briefly shown in the footage of the VidCon London trip.) * Jaco (from Backyard Stories) * Rachel Parham (from Backyard Stories) * Illymation * TomSka * Anthony Padilla * Example character (musician) * Example character (YouTuber) * Megan Maher (cameo) * Noah * Charlie * Mabel * Ace * Glen Keane * Ariel * Tarzan * Anime character * Black mask * Senior theater kid * Medusa (from My Crazy Theatre Teacher) Reception The reception for this video is very positive. Some people did tell Rebecca to do a collaborative song with Boyinaband, though. Advertisement At the end if the video, Rebecca Parham informed the viewers that she is selling a vintage t-shirt with her logo on it on CreatorInk's website. Easter eggs * At 0:32, there is a cameo of The Girlfriend Fairy. * At 1:58, there is a treehouse, which is a reference to the treehouse from Backyard Stories. * At 2:15 to 2:19, the former Ringling College students, who now have a job at big animation studios, have a modified version of the animation studio logos on their heads. From left to right: Warner Bros, Disney, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, DreamWorks. * At 6:34, various applications can be seen, including: Chrome, Firefox, Steam, iTunes, Discord, Night in the Woods, Cuphead and more. The Cintiq's background is also Felix the Cat. Errors * She sometimes forgot to include the row of dots with a darker shade of light green at the bottom of her green dress. * At 4:22, it is unknown how she got to wear the skirt very quickly. Trivia * The reason why she puts "am I dating someone" as a question in her title and the thumbnail is because people want to know if Rebecca has ever went on a date, is on a date or will be on a date. * It is the second Q&A video after No Mouths?!. * This is the video in which she most frequently changed her costume/clothes. She changed them 14 times. * On this video, instead of showing fans physically asking Rebecca like in No Mouths, she took screenshots of the comments and put the questions as comments before she answers them. * It is the video with the most features: there are 5 features, which are 4 guest voices and one assistant animator. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2019